<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李奧雷夫】短文整理 by snow6594</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879876">【李奧雷夫】短文整理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594'>snow6594</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這邊主要是整理先前發在噗浪的短文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Manfred/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 傷疤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我受傷了。」<br/><br/>李奧才剛講完這句話，他就瞧見原本坐在身旁跟他一起觀看電視的雷夫匆忙起身，快速走入房間內，當他思考是否要跟上去以前，雷夫就再度出現，手裡還拿著……<br/><br/>「那是急救箱嗎？」李奧不禁詢問，顯然雷夫完全搞錯重點，但他的愛人絲毫沒察覺，雷夫盡可能收起溫和笑容，嚴肅地走到李奧面前。<br/><br/>「李奧快把衣服拉起來，雷夫要替李奧療傷。」從這句話來看，他絕對弄錯了，李奧隨即搖頭。<br/><br/>「不，雷夫，我沒傷口。」<br/><br/>「但李奧剛才說受傷了，李奧不能逞強，受傷就要醫治。」雷夫在說話當下，還往前挪動，想親自拉高李奧的襯衫，後者輕巧地往後退些，並一把抓住雷夫的手臂，當雙方四目相交同時，李奧才柔和回應。<br/><br/>「我是說真的，雷夫，現在並不需要急救箱。」<br/><br/>雷夫沮喪地低下頭，小聲詢問：「是不是李奧的傷太嚴重，沒辦法讓雷夫治療好？」<br/><br/>過於認真，只為了善待愛人的模樣，讓李奧感到舒適，他稍微放鬆扣住對方臂膀的力道，把身軀往下蹲，讓雙方維持在相同高度，在彼此雙眸再度對上同時，李奧才訴說：「有個方法能把我治好。」<br/><br/>果不其然，雷夫的雙眼隨即一亮，高喊著:「雷夫要怎麼做？」<br/><br/>李奧把手指真正鬆開，轉而讓手滑到雷夫臉上，輕柔地觸碰對方僅有前往模控生命商店進行簡單縫合，沒有真正更換機體，還有保留清晰藍色痕跡的臉，他柔聲表示：「只要你把臉部修復到看不見傷痕就好。」<br/><br/>雷夫的笑容瞬間消失，他往後退些，有些惱火地朝李奧聲明：「雷夫說過好多次了，雷夫喜歡現在的樣子。」<br/><br/>逮到機會的李奧隨即把雙臂抱在胸前，根據這點反駁：「既然如此，你就得接受有傷口的我。」<br/><br/>「這……」雷夫顯然很為難，他並不希望雙方僵持下去，但願愛人好轉的心境，促使他小聲問道：「有沒有其他方法？」<br/><br/>「那當然！」李奧把臂膀放下，衝著雷夫咧嘴一笑:「給我一個擁抱就好。」<br/><br/>話音剛落，雷夫就迅速往前跑，用手緊密摟住的李奧的身軀，期盼這股溫暖能傳遞給愛人，達到治癒男友傷口目的。<br/><br/>望著把雙眼緊閉，嘴角掛著甜蜜笑容的雷夫，李奧感到相當滿足，長年沒被呵護的心靈，也獲得些許慰藉。<br/><br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 五次李奧對卡姆斯基反感，一次他覺得這名男人其實很不錯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當李奧得知早在卡爾願意接受他這親生兒子前，就已經跟年紀大他不到10歲的卡姆斯基成為摯友時，他忽然痛恨起那名僅有在電視上看過的男人。<br/>※※※※<br/>李奧接收到消息的第一時間就馬上放下社團事務，急忙趕往醫院，但卡爾拒絕見他，心灰意冷的他，偏偏在即將離開前，發現在卡爾同意下，被邀請進入病房的卡姆斯基，那是他第二次產生恨意。<br/>※※※※<br/>李奧沮喪地行走在街頭，任由雨水弄濕全身，半小時前他失去花了三個月才找到的新工作，還發現自己父親跟一名擁有黝黑皮膚，名為馬庫斯的仿生人有說有笑，都是卡姆斯基的錯，現在他與卡爾關係比過去還差，熟悉的思緒湧上心頭，他認為自己也許這輩子都沒能對卡姆斯基產生好感。<br/>※※※※<br/>從第一起異常仿生人事件起，李奧就把自己關在屋內，除了吸食紅冰，企圖忘記自己還存活在讓他幾乎喘不過氣的世界，還期盼能暫時拉開與仿生人有關的消息，彷彿全世界都在談論仿生人，無論那些事件是因為人類的惡行，還是仿生人真的故障，他都不想管，之所以造成這些局面，都要怪他厭惡好幾年的卡姆斯基。<br/>※※※※<br/>卡姆斯基動作比李奧預料還快，原本他以為馬庫斯的離開，能讓自己有機會前往父親身旁試圖照料，但這些全被那名他未曾見過的家政仿生人阻止，除了惱火地邊咒罵邊離開屋子，他毫無辦法可言。<br/><br/>※※※※<br/><br/>這是李奧過去不曾料想到的，但卻是千真萬確，那名與他一樣，傷痕累累的仿生人吸引著李奧的心，在他露出傻笑，想要跟對方攀談同時，忽然發現，仿生人之父——卡姆斯基，似乎也沒如他以往所想的那樣惡劣。<br/><br/>~END~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 絕非如你想像那樣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李奧在跟雷夫交往日子進入到第四個月，才真正碰上頭一次無法解決對方提出來的要求。<br/><br/>「不，我不答應。」他把雙臂抱在胸前，瞇起深棕色雙眸，企圖擺出嚴肅神態，同時嘴裡說著：「你還是放棄吧。」<br/><br/>雷夫先是愣住，隨後詢問：「難道李奧沒時間嗎？」<br/><br/>「這跟時間無關，要是剛好碰見我得上班也能請假，雷夫，重點是你要我做的事情太困難。」李奧嘗試說明。<br/><br/>雷夫眨著閃亮的翠綠色大眼，他宛如大狗般稍微把頭歪向一邊，似乎沒能理解對方話中含意：「但雷夫也只是要李奧帶雷夫去——」<br/><br/>不等對方真正講完，李奧就逕自插嘴：「真的不行，雷夫，我不會帶你去見我爸。」<br/><br/>「因為我們交往時間很短？上次愛麗絲跟我說她不敢帶男朋友去跟卡菈見面，是因為他們交往不到一年。」顯然不知道自己意外中講出朋友祕密的雷夫，試圖要從別人情況去推測李奧作為。<br/><br/>李奧跳過向雷夫解釋這種事情切勿亂講的步驟，直接說明答案：「是因為他不會喜歡你。」<br/><br/>雷夫仍舊在狀況外，他隨即根據過去李奧跟他的聊天內容詢問：「但李奧說李奧的爸爸是因為仿生人，才會把李奧當成陌生人的。」<br/><br/>「是這樣沒錯，但——」他稍作停頓，在雙方的深棕跟翠綠眼睛對上時，才柔聲接續：「他只愛完美無缺的仿生人。」<br/><br/>「李奧說過雷夫是完美的！」隨著呼喊，雷夫額角的LED立刻轉為紅色，察覺自己說錯話的李奧相當慌張，他趕緊衝上前，用手摟住男友，急忙補充。<br/><br/>「在我眼中是完美的，但他不是，雷夫，那老頭只願意接受沒有一絲缺點，而且相當聽他話的仿生人。」<br/><br/>「李奧……李奧經常不聽他的話，但雷夫喜歡……」雷夫喃喃說道，他別過頭，用金色腦袋輕觸李奧的身軀，繼續表示：「雷夫不喜歡會強迫雷夫聽話的人類。」<br/><br/>李奧緩緩閉上眼睛，要自己別去多想關於雷夫向他描述的過往，以及他在跟卡爾居住期間，被迫學習他未曾喜歡過的藝術項目經歷。<br/><br/>數分鐘後，雷夫主動打破沉默：「那李奧可以陪雷夫去其他能接受雷夫的人類家嗎?」<br/><br/>李奧終於重新嶄露笑容，他開心回答:「那當然！」<br/><br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 精神動物(哨嚮AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷夫早就習慣一下班就會跑過來湊近他，試圖藉由嚮導素緩和工作壓力的李奧，因此，當他男友罕見地沒有在第一時間前來找他，反而讓雷夫有些疑惑，在等待將近五分鐘，還是未能聽見對方腳步聲後，他終於主動走到外頭。<br/><br/>「李奧是不是身體——」但他沒能把問題說出口，目光就被對方放置在桌上的東西吸引，雷夫睜大眼睛，有些難以置信。<br/><br/>發現男友身影的李奧微微一笑，彎腰抱起那東西，緩緩走到雷夫面前。<br/><br/>「你看起來很驚訝。」從李奧神情來看，他早就預料到雷夫會有這反應，但仿生人僅能睜著翠綠眼睛，讓目光牢牢釘在李奧手中的東西上。<br/><br/>「李奧怎麼辦到的？」當他再度找回言語能力時，隨即發問。<br/><br/>李奧低頭看了下雙手之間，隨後安靜呢喃：「那是因為你經常談論，我們總是會在休息時講這話題。」<br/><br/>這似乎勾起雷夫的負面記憶，他用有些悲傷的語氣說著：「直到現在，雷夫仍舊很想念他。」<br/><br/>「那麼，」李奧把手往前一伸，邀請著雷夫：「就暫時假裝這是你的精神動物吧。」<br/><br/>起初雷夫有些遲疑，但在對上李奧雙眸，瞧見對方的巧克力色眼底，閃著熱切時，他才終於伸出手，輕撫被李奧找來給他的絨鼠。<br/><br/>至於從小便知道自己是五感沒全數覺醒，也沒體會過擁有精神動物感受的李奧，只是在旁邊，因為雷夫的喜悅感到滿足。<br/><br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 失去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一台外表破舊的老爺車搖搖晃晃地行駛在底特律街頭，由於是在凌晨3點，因此街道上幾乎沒人在走動，僅有少數還在忙碌的人，因為汽車發出的聲響把腦袋往出外探。</p><p> </p><p>車內，一名金髮仿生人睜大色調宛如草地的雙眼，視線不時往後照鏡望，可惜，躺在後座的棕髮男人仍舊陷入沉睡，他只得繼續開車，期盼能趕上。</p><p> </p><p>汽車就這樣一路抵達醫院邊，仿生人連熄火都沒有，就迅速拉開車門，繞到後座把男子抱起，幸好他絕非人類，即便對方體重比他稍重，還是有辦法把對方揹在身後，往急診室的方向小跑步前進。</p><p> </p><p>當第一名醫護人員過來協助，仿生人就倉促表示：「雷夫……快幫雷夫救……救救李奧。」</p><p> </p><p>那名外表看起來是護理師的女性隨即點頭，轉身往內部呼喚：「快把床推過來。」</p><p> </p><p>剛把李奧謹慎地放在床上，雷夫就低頭望著男子，從發現對方失去意識後就轉成紅色的LED，在此時更是閃個不停。</p><p> </p><p>「李奧……李奧，你不能死……」雷夫焦慮地喊著。</p><p> </p><p>其中一名護理師別過頭，朝仿生人詢問：「他看起來沒有外傷，是吃藥才昏倒嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>雷夫用力點頭，安靜地表示：「雷夫做完家事要回客廳，就發現李噢躺在沙發上，桌上還有擺著一罐藥。」</p><p> </p><p>護理師趕緊追問：「你有把罐子帶來嗎？有藥我們就知道怎麼處理。」</p><p> </p><p>「沒……雷……雷夫很抱歉，雷夫不……不知道要帶來。」認為自己做錯事的雷夫憂傷地致歉，這模樣反而讓護理師有些詫異，她伸手輕撫雷夫的手臂，試圖安慰。</p><p> </p><p>「別擔心，你的朋友會沒事的，待會我們會替他做檢查，你就在外面等待就好。」她的動作很快，剛講完就引導另一名護理師推動病床，前往急診室內。</p><p> </p><p>雷夫落寞地轉身走向設置在外頭的椅子，在一屁股坐下同時，他還是感到疲倦，但這不僅僅擔心李奧情況，當急診室的燈亮起同時，他才壓低聲音說著：「李奧才不是雷夫的朋友，李奧愛雷夫，他是雷夫愛人。」</p><p> </p><p>但這些話卻無法穿透鐵門，傳遞給正在裡頭忙碌，尚未弄清楚他們關係的護理師耳畔。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>「你這是多此一舉。」</p><p> </p><p>一聽見躺在床上的李奧這樣講，雷夫雙頰瞬間浮現清晰藍暈，他試圖解釋：「雷夫只是很擔心李奧。」</p><p> </p><p>「拜託，」李奧伸手接過雷夫幫他遞來的外套，邊穿邊說：「我可沒怪罪你，只是這樣要多花費一筆開銷。」</p><p> </p><p>雷夫柔聲呢喃：「雷夫可以去外面抓兔子。」</p><p> </p><p>這提議讓李奧有些皺眉，但他沒有直接表達異議，而是用其他方法取代：「可以暫時不買太貴的食材，反正能吃飽就好。」</p><p> </p><p>此時，他已經把病院袍換回平時行頭，轉身要穿鞋，雷夫這才提出一個問題：「李奧為什麼沒生病，為什麼要吃藥？」</p><p> </p><p>棕髮男子別過頭來，用巧克力色眼眸專注地望著雷夫，幽幽地說：「我時常睡不著，但隔天又得上班，這時候就得仰賴藥物，你看見我躺在沙發上的那天，剛好是嘗試不同於平日的藥，結果我連起身走到房間的能力都沒有，就累到睡著。」</p><p> </p><p>雷夫花了好一陣子才咀嚼完這些話，了解對方要傳遞的意思，這時候他們已經來到汽車邊，準備回李奧居住的房子，雷夫趕在棕髮男子要開車門前開口阻止：「雷夫來開。」</p><p> </p><p>李奧抽動下眉毛，沒有經過太多猶豫，就把手放下，從口袋取出鑰匙，遞給雷夫：「那麼就交給你。」</p><p> </p><p>接過鑰匙的那三秒，雷夫觸碰到人類的手指，他很高興這只是一場誤會，愛人仍舊活著，他沒有失去最珍貴的東西。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 這不是我所希望的柔情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李奧被來自廚房的聲響驚擾，他迅速把手裡的椅枕拋開，起身走向聲音來源。<br/><br/>那是雷夫，他所心愛的仿生人將雙臂藏在背後，在李奧靠近時不斷後退，堅持不給對方看傷口。<br/><br/>「雷夫，你不能這樣。」李奧試圖表示。<br/><br/>「但……但雷夫不會痛。」明明額角LED閃成紅色，但雷夫卻還是頑固地表示。<br/><br/>李奧掛著笑容，往前走動些，他看著不斷往後縮，直到處碰到牆壁的雷夫，此時，他才真正舉起手，拉起把腦袋別開，阻止自己目光對上李奧的雷夫手腕。<br/><br/>那是一道切痕，顯然是剛學會切菜不久的雷夫沒掌握好技巧所致，李奧沒有任何不滿，他只是沉默地從口袋中取出一小片OK蹦，將之覆蓋過傷痕，並表示：「暫時先這樣，明天我們再去模控商店修補皮膚。」<br/><br/>雷夫相當意外，他轉過腦袋，望著李奧，碧綠眼睛中滿是困惑：「李奧不會怪雷夫嗎？」<br/><br/>李奧搖搖頭:「我何必因為你切到手去責備，但是……」<br/><br/>這句「但是」，造成雷夫緊張，當仿生人身體在稍微抖動時，李奧才接下去說：「你不該像剛才這樣，對我隱瞞受傷事實。」<br/><br/>「但李奧會難過。」<br/><br/>「確實，」李奧沒有反駁，他鬆開雷夫的手，柔聲呢喃：「只是我更不喜歡你對我撒謊，雖然我知道是出於善意，可是這絕非我所希望的柔情。」<br/><br/>李奧寧可親手替愛人治癒傷痕，他也不願自己所愛的人由於懼怕他擔心，就擅自埋藏真相，理解到這點的雷夫，緩緩地勾起嘴角，形成一抹本身就飽含柔情的微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>